Anticipation
by blumoone
Summary: Unsatisfied with things being a little one sided in the bedroom, Tara decides to teach Pam a lesson she'll never forget. REVISED ENDING!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello guys! Huge thanks to all of you that have read and reviewed Trust in Me and all of my stories so far. Your constant support is definitely what motivates me to keep writing stories centered around Pam and Tara. I love their relationship and I love that you all love it as well. This is going to be my second multi-chaptered fic. It takes place during the time period I set up after Revamped. So without further ado, here is the first installment of Anticipation.**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Tara was harboring some concerns with the state of her and Pam's sex life.<p>

Oh they had fucked. Countless times. And the sex was good too. Every other intimate moment shared with anyone else in all her twenty eight years on earth had been rendered incomparable when pitted against sex with Ms. Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. But that's all it was. Sex. Fucking. It was raw and carnal. Wild and animalistic. There was nothing sweet or loving about it. Verily, every time she tried to initiate with slow and gentle foreplay, Pam would shy away as if her lover's touch scalded her.

"Don't play games, Tara. Just fuck me," the usually dry southern drawl would beg on a breathless whimper.

And Tara would comply.

But she wanted something more. And she wanted Pam to want more too.

It was a Thursday night and one of the two days out of the week where Fangtasia Revamped didn't open for the night. Tara had been assigned to stocking but with her vampire speed and aptitude for math, she'd finished in under an hour before going to peek in on her Maker who was handling the business aspect of things. Her long blonde hair was gathered in a messy bun and she donned a fuchsia Juicy Couture velour suit. Tara stepped into the office, perching herself at the edge of the large wooden desk and though Pam sighed aloud, the sound wasn't one of annoyance. Her progeny could sense the amusement through their bond.

"Did you do your chores?" Pam deadpanned and Tara rolled her eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good girl. Now what do you want, I'm busy keeping a roof over our heads."

Blunt as ever, Tara wasn't about to beat around the bush, "How come we don't make love?"

Pam's fingers which had been typing at vamp speed instantly stilled and she shot an incredulous look at her Child, her manicured eyebrows arching so high, they nearly touched her hairline. Where the hell had _that_ question come from and what did her progeny even mean by it? They had sex almost every night; fiery and _impassioned_ sex. Sex that _consumed _them both, rendering their limbs _unusable_ until the death sleep claimed them as the rising sun signaled the approach of dawn.

"Excuse me?"

"We don't make love."

The blonde vampire shook her head and went back to the task at hand. Tara was being ridiculous and needed a reminder. "That's not what you were saying when I had those pretty legs of yours at 10 and 2 last night. If memory serves me correctly, you weren't exactly capable of intelligible speech at the time."

Tara snorted and had she been human she might have blushed something serious as her own mind took a trip down memory lane and the events of last night bloomed in her thoughts. She shuddered against her own volition as the flashbacks flipped one after the other before her eyes and Pam chuckled softly as her progeny's sudden arousal flared through the bond. "Seems like someone's ready for round two," she murmured lasciviously, her cerulean blue gaze darkening with desire as they met twin pools of obsidian, "I'm just about finished with this."

But Tara shook her head with a crafty smile, "Oh naww baby," she drawled slowly, letting the words roll off her tongue like honey, "You got plans."

"I've got what?"

Seconds after the question had spilled from pale pink bee-stung lips, there was a sharp knock at the door and Bill Compton's progeny, Jessica entered the office.

"Hey ladies," the redhead gushed brightly, smiling so widely the overhead light glinted off of her teeth, "Ready to go?"

"Oh yeah," Tara said, getting to her feet, "She's more than ready."

Pam's brows furrowed then and a spark of annoyance shot through the bond as she stared back and forth between her progeny and Jessica. "Excuse me but can either of you enlighten me on where the fuck I'll be _going_ exactly and why?"

Jessica's smile faltered just a bit at Pam's tone, "Didn't Tara tell you? She booked us appointments at Madame Minuit's. We're gonna be pampered!"

"The beauty parlor?" Pam deadpanned, her blue gaze flickering over to her Child who wasn't deterred in the slightest by her Maker's attitude.

"That's right honey. You know how exclusive Madame Minuit's is. The only vampire owned _salon de beauté_ in the south."

"I'm so excited," Jessica chimed in, back to her own bubbly self seconds later, "Madame's been booked for months. I couldn't believe it when Tara called and told me the news!"

Tara shook her head trying to combat the laugh that begged to burst from her lips and gave her Maker a playful slap on the hand. "You two better go on and get."

Pam was more than a little suspicious as she reluctantly shut her laptop and rose from her desk. Mere moments ago her progeny was complaining about their actions in the bedroom, sending pulses of desire through the bond, and now Cheetoh was here to accompany her on a surprise hair appointment with one of the most exclusive beauty parlors in North America? Things certainly were not adding up in the slightest but she would play along.

For now.

Tara watched the retreating forms of her Maker and friend as they exited the club before springing into action. Pulling her phone from her back pocket she quickly typed up a text and hit send before grabbing her leather jacket and head out.

It was a quarter after nine and there was still so much to do to pull off her plans for the evening.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! I just want to thank you all so much for your support and your wonderful reviews on chapter one. Here is the next installment, right in time for Valentine's Day. I hope you all enjoy it. There will probably be one other chapter after this and I will update as soon as physically possible but without further ado, here is another hit for your Tamela fix and if you have the time after reading, please drop a line or two (or more!) of your thoughts. They really do make my day.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><em>~Two hours later~<em>

"Omg Pam!" Jessica gushed, "Your hair looks amazing and that make up, it's perfect! Madame is wonderful isn't she?"

"Oh please," the blonde vampire replied drily even as she preened in the rearview mirror, marveling at the finished product of Madame Minuit's work. Her hair, which earlier has been merely thrown into a quick messy bun, was now a mass of golden layered drop curls that cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes had been heavily lined with kohl that made her cerulean blue gaze pop even more and long dark lashes curled to perfection completed the effect. Pale cheeks were dusted with pink blush and her lips had been painted with rouge. She looked, for all intents and purposes like a porcelain doll.

And she couldn't wait to see Tara.

"Cheetoh what on earth is this dribble," she muttered lifting an eyebrow in the direction of the radio where Taylor Swift's voice poured out of the speakers, "I can't believe you call this _music._"

Jessica smiled in spite of herself and turned the radio down though she needed some sort of distraction to keep from blurting out the secret. When Tara had put her on to the night she had planned, she'd squealed and giggled like a school girl and had immediately agreed to be the one to get Pam out of the club for a few hours while Tara worked her magic. It was now a few minutes to midnight as she pulled into the lot of Fangtasia Revamped, trying to keep it cool and not break into a cheesy love song or something else that would give anything away. Tara would probably stake her if she did.

"Thanks for the lift," Pam said opening the passenger side door of Jessica's truck, giving the red headed vamp a once over, "Are you coming inside to show off your own _do?_"

"Oh no, no, no," Jessica said hurriedly, waving Pam along with an almost too sweet smile, "That's all right. I'll just take some pics and post them on Instagram later on."

Before Pam could even form the question as to what exactly Instagram _was_, Bill Compton's progeny had reversed out of the parking lot and took off down the street as if her Maker's mansion were on fire.

Huh. Subtle? Jessica didn't know the meaning of the word. Tara was definitely up to something but Pam couldn't tell what it was. The bond between them had been eerily quiet for the past couple hours and when the blonde tried to tap into the other end verily she was met with some resistance. Her baby vampire was shielding from her and doing quite a decent job of it too. Of course, as her Maker she could break through the shields should she so desire to do so, but that of course would be cheating and Tara would be pissed as all hell if her little game was ruined.

So she would play along.

All of the lights, she realized as soon as she entered Fangtasia Revamped, had been extinguished and replaced with scented candles whose flames danced on the wicks, casting a soft orange glow that was just enough to illuminate the path that led to their sleeping quarters, perfuming the air with the scent of lavender and vanilla. Pam's eyes grew wide as the sound of soft music coming from somewhere in the back acted as a siren song, luring her through the bar and nightclub and down to where her senses were carrying her.

She slowly took the steps that led to the basement and had she been human, her heart might have been pounding. An involuntary shudder of anticipation rippled through her body as she reached the base of the stairs but she willed her feet to press on. Pam rounded the corner and a sharp gasp was torn from her bee-stung lips.

"Oh my God."

The scent of the hundreds of red, white, and pink rose petals that had been scattered all over the floor caught her like the gentle current of a lazy ocean and created a trail that led right up to the _pièce de résistance _– a luxurious California king sized canopy bed that stood in the center of the room adorned with sheer cream colored curtains, the red and white duvet covered with more rose petals. Candles lit the room just as they had upstairs and the music was coming from the sleek sound system in the corner.

"Do you like it?"

Pam whirled around, startled by the sound of her progeny's voice, her hands fluttering to the base of her throat at the sight. Tara wore a short black silk robe, the sash tied loosely so that the top opened to reveal a tease of smooth dark skin. Her midnight black tresses were swept over her right shoulder and her bare feet were kissed by the rose petals as she slowly walked towards her Maker.

"W-where's my coffin?"Pam inquired once she had found her voice, yet there was a breathlessness to it that was usually filled with sarcastic indifference and Tara was pleased that the desired effect had occurred.

"In storage," her progeny said with a smirk, "Both of ours. There was no room for them in here once I got the bed set up." She now stood directly in front of Pam and lifted a hand to toy with one of her golden curls. "This is nice."

"Thanks," the older vampire said softly allowing her cerulean gaze to rove once more about the room. Everything was so perfect and the gesture was so romantic she wanted to weep. She squirmed a little under Tara's relentless stare and shuddered when night kissed fingers released their hold on her hair and trailed a cool path down her cheek.

"You're nervous," Tara murmured, her brows rising in surprise as rare sparks of anxiety shot through the bond, "Why you nervous?"

"I'm not _nervous_," Pam countered with a scowl, shrugging away from Tara's touch, "I don't _do _this lovey dovey mush is all. What is this about anyway?"

Tara was fully prepared for resistance on Pam's end of things even without Eric's little heads up when he'd helped her secure the bed. And she understood it too; it just made it all the better to know that she could further unleash the softer, sweeter side of Pam that the blonde had worked so hard to keep hidden.

"Remember earlier when I asked why we don't make love?" Tara asked, slipping her hand into her Maker's and giving her tiny pull towards the bed, "Well, baby, tonight that's gonna change."

"Oh is it?" said Pam, trying but failing at her signature dry drawl, "How exactly do you –?"

But whatever would have followed thereafter was lost as Tara vamp sped forward and effectively shut her Maker's mouth by capturing her lips with hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all my lovely lovely readers, I don't usually do this post publishing but I couldn't help it. I recently stumbled across some bits and pieces of this stored in my files and decided to re-write the final chapter. And also just because of the route the show is going, I was sort've hungry for some post-season 7 Tamela feels. So for those who've already read this story, you'll appreciate the new additions and those who are stumbling upon this for the first time, I hope you enjoy. Updates for Darkly Bright and Lifetime will be coming soon as well as some new one-shots to keep this ship alive. Buckner be damned.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Pam's lips trembled as Tara deftly divested her of the hooded sports jacket she wore. As soon as the fuchsia polyester material slipped past her shoulders, she shuddered as if she had a chill. But she wasn't cold. The sheer proximity of her progeny was affecting her body verily in a way that it never had before. And all the younger vampire had done was taken her jacket off. There was still the rest of her clothes to go, all the while that luxurious <em>bed<em> commanded attention from the center of the room.

The blonde took a couple steps away from her Child, a genuinely strained expression fixed upon her usually composed face.

"This is ridiculous Tara," Pam muttered breathily, "All this – this," she gestured wordlessly about the room for emphasis, "this _fanfare_ is utterly unnecessary."

"You're scared," Tara murmured softly, scrutinizing her Maker with knowing obsidian eyes, "And that's all there is to it."

Pam huffed angrily, trying not to squirm under her progeny's penetrating gaze."Don't be stupid. I've been fucking since I learned what the purpose of my pussy was. I was a whore for damn near the majority of my human life. I've had countless of men and women in my bed for over a century. What the hell am I scared of now? Definitely not you."

Tara pointedly ignored the barb as she continued, "And how many of those 'countless men and women' besides _Eric_ did you love?"

"Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Sex is sex and love is love. The two are not synonymous." It didn't take a genius to see that she was avoiding the question and Tara certainly wasn't playing along just to protect her Maker's evident sensitivities.

"That wasn't what I asked and you damn well know it Pam. It ain't like you to beat around the bush. At the rate you're going you'll be pounding circles around the poor thing."

"Are we going to do this or not?" the blonde snapped waspishly, her brows furrowed as she turned away from Tara so fast her sea of golden waves was tossed over her shoulders, "There's just too much yapping and not enough leg spreading for my liking. If you want to fuck me, do it _now_ and let's get it _over_ with."

While Pam's tone was sharp, Tara knew her Maker well enough to know there was no true heat behind the words. Sparks of nervousness were shooting through the bond faster than the older vampire could shield them and this time Tara didn't inquire about the emotion. Taking her Maker's hands in her own, she offered the blonde a reassuring smile, giving the cool pale fingers in her ebony grasp a light squeeze as she closed the distance between them.

"I don't wanna _fuck _you Pam," she said softly though firmly, each word emphasized with a small step forward, slowly backing them up towards the bed, "And I definitely don't wanna just 'get it over with'. I wanna lose myself in you, know you like no other. I wanna feel your body roll and shake underneath mine while I'm watchin' them pretty blue eyes flutter in ecstasy." Tara shook her head as the backs of Pam's knees hit the edge of the bed and they both tumbled down onto its soft petal covered duvet. "That's not somethin' I can do with a quick 'let's just get this over with' fuck. No matter how many times I make you cum," she added with a dark chuckle.

Blood tears welled in Pam's eyes at the lascivious though poetic prose that fell from her progeny's lips. It was one of the most beautiful things anyone had ever said to her. Eric had never been a romantic during their century together even when they had been intimate and before him she had been the Madame of a brothel. Her initiation into coital affairs had been anything but loving and the idea of _making love;_ she had to admit was frightening in the sense that she had no idea how to go about sex in that particular regard and the _unknown_ was something to be more than a little wary about. Especially when she _loved_ the person with whom she was to do it as much as she loved Tara. With Eric, things had been different because their relationship had been different. But she could feel the sincerity behind Tara's words and she squeezed her progeny's hands with a soft smile.

"You're not going to start spouting Shakespeare and Marlowe quotes next, are you?" Pam muttered with a raise of a perfectly manicured brow, "Because as much as I'd love to be compared to the evening air and the beauty of the stars, I think we're both a little overdressed don't you?"

Tara kissed her then, flooding the bond with want and desire and underlying tones of love that were not usually present at times like these and Pam moaned, opening for her progeny almost at once. Their tongues met to dance the dance they had danced a thousand times but this kiss was laced with a slow burning intent that pulled low growls from both vampires as their lips moved over each other's, sucking, stroking, nipping, and teasing. Tara's hands were a blur of movement as she stripped her Maker down to her matching blood red bra and panties. Coffee stained eyes took in the arresting sight of flawless alabaster; a breathtaking living sculpture of a delicate neck, full creamy breasts, taut flat stomach, graceful flair of hips and legs that went on for days that would have surely made Aphrodite herself weep with envy.

And to think, it was all _hers_.

Her fangs dropped with a solid click as she attacked Pam's mouth once more, a feral growl escaping the confines of her throat as bee-stung lips parted with a wanton moan. But even as the blonde began to lose herself in the kiss, she wanted _more_. She wanted the feel of all that cool ebony skin on her, around her, _inside_ her. With a sharp gasp she broke the kiss, deep blue eyes glowing with desire as they locked unwaveringly onto their deep brown counterparts. A plea shone within the depths of those shimmering sapphires that tugged desperately at the place where Tara's undead heart used to beat and a wave of emotion careened through the bond so strongly it made Tara hiss as her eyes welled up with blood tears.

"Don't worry baby," Tara said roughly as she struggled through the tumult of feelings raging within her, drawing a tender caress across a soft, lily white cheek, "I got you. And I'm always gon' have you 'til the True Death of me, I promise."

And had her she did. Nimble fingers aided with vampire speed unclasped the lace bra, peeling it from Pam's arms at a tantalizingly slow pace and tossing it over her shoulder. With a purr of appreciation, Tara captured a pebbled pink nipple between her lips and sucked in earnest, using her tongue to tease the tip as the fingers of her right hand rolled the other nipple between the pads of her night kissed digits. Pam arched into her progeny's touch with a soft cry; her head kicking back against the pillows as Tara hungrily suckled her breasts. A throbbing ache began to thrum at the meeting of her thighs and she whimpered like a starving kitten as an ebony hand trailed lazily over her torso down to the top of her panties where they lingered teasingly before brushing her lace clad center.

"Oh _fuck_," Pam gasped, bucking into Tara's hand as her fangs burst violently from their sheaths.

"Feels good don't it?" Tara drawled around Pam's nipple as she continued to stroke her Maker through the lace, relishing in the way the blonde rolled her hips desperately wanting more stimulation.

"Tara please," the blonde begged, pupils dilated with need, "Please, please…"

As much as Tara enjoyed hearing the breathless pleas spill from her Maker's lips, the scent of Pam's arousal was causing her head to spin and her own feminine flesh to quiver, verily the beast within her was pacing in impatience at being denied what it so very badly wanted and that was its mate.

With a snarl, Tara ripped the panties away so viciously, the tatters of the red lace were momentarily airborne before the fluttered down around them. Tara cupped Pam's center greedily and they both moaned at the contact.

"Damn," the younger vampire murmured against the column of her Maker's pale throat, "Wet enough to drown a bitch."

Pam's high pitched giggle in response morphed into a sharp cry of pleasure as Tara dove between her slick folds, entering her with two fingers that were immediately clenched in the vice grip of the blonde's throbbing walls. Pam's hips rolled as Tara set a leisurely pace, stroking her from within, slow and deep, drawing low moans from her throat with each thrust.

"Harder," she whimpered and Tara was helpless but to oblige, adding a third finger, the muscles in her arm flexing as she quickened the pace, allowing her thumb to rub a small bundle of nerves that quickly had Pam on the cusp of climax. She could tell in the way her Maker's sex quivered in rhythmic spasm, could tell in the way pale hands clutched desperately for some sort of foundation against the onslaught of the pleasure, could tell by the way her name spilled from bee-stung lips, a breathy mantra that shot straight to the sweet spot between her own legs. Oh yes, Pam was close and Tara knew just what would send her over the edge.

She struck with a feral growl and that was all it took. As her Maker's sweet blood filled her mouth, cascading down her throat, Pam gave a shudder, a squeal bursting from her lips as she came hard around Tara's still thrusting fingers, wave after wave of pleasure enveloping her, overwhelming her, coursing through the bond and the younger vampire moaned in earnest as she orgasmed in tandem.

Sapphire blue eyes peered blearily over into dark brown ones and a shy smile tugged at the corner of pale lips. "Don't look so pleased with yourself," Pam drawled even as she struggled to regain function of her limbs, "You kind of had me at a disadvantage."

"Oh did I?" Tara chuckled lowly, tracing patterns along cool pale skin, "Naw, I think you're just being a sore loser."

A spell of blissful silence passed between them then. The ebony skinned vampire's eyes cast downward momentarily as emotion flooded the bond, "I love you so much."

Pam shook her head, blood tears threatening to well up once more as she regarded her mate, the one she would have and for whom she had forsaken all others willingly.

"I love you more."


End file.
